Los miserables
by Zoe Panini
Summary: ¿qué haces cuando intentas suicidarte y eres tan inútil que ni eso te resulta? intentas vivir? SER FELIZ? No, cuando las cosas salen así de mal, despiertas en un hospital, lleno de gente que no te interesa, a menos claro, que tu compañero de habitación sea un Hitachiin ¿quien lo diría no? Así, en el area de siquiatria conocía todos esos chicos (y chica) locos. Universo Alterno


El dolor de estómago no era nada comparado al infernal dolor en sus extremidades. El estar atada a aquella cama durante tantas y tantas horas era horrible, como si pudiera escaparse, como si pudiera luchar. Le colocaron un inmovilizador de cabeza y había algo más atado a su cintura ¿Dónde estaban las camisas de fuerza que mostraban en las películas? Claro, estaba en el hospital todavía, quizás… no, no era un sueño.

Por fin abrió los ojos. La luz alógena se los dañaba así que los cerró otra vez, las muñecas le dolían como si se las estuvieran quemando, los tobillos de que hablar. Por fin abrió los ojos, de apoco, como cuando tenía ganas de vivir y le daba pereza despertar. Blanco, todo blanco, menos por las sabanas de su cama de un verde feo, como todo últimamente. Las cosas esta vez habían salido demasiado mal y demasiado bien. Demasiado bien porque ninguno de sus intentos anteriores habían terminado con ella hospitalizada; demasiado mal, porque definitivamente no se había muerto…y bueno, estaba en una sala común con otras personas ¿estaría en siquiatría? Le picó un ojo y por inercia quiso llevar su mano y rascarse ¿por qué estaba atada a esa cama con barandales blancos de fierro? Acaso… verdad, antes había intentado huir, pero estaba en otro lugar… o eso creía, en fin. Sentía la boca seca, le dolía el costado, esas vendas en la cintura… recordó de pronto que en ese hospital ella corrió y de un carrito metálico cercano cogió una tijera y se la enterró varias veces… y estaba viva aun. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que se había tomado toda la caja de antidepresivos y que además se había apuñalado a sí misma siguiera viva? Comenzó a reír ante la ironía, cualquiera lo llamaría buena suerte, ella no.

- Despertaste al fin.

El vecino de la cama siguiente le hablaba, un chico delgado de facciones casi femeninas, tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros o un poco más abajo, rojo anaranjado furibundo y los brazos completamente vendados. Aleen lo observó con detención, por unos instantes no supo si era en verdad hombre. Podía observarlo porque él estaba hincado sobre su cama.

el de este lado se murió hace como una hora y nadie viene por él.- Aleen movió su lengua por su boca tratando de salivar para responder algo cuerdo.

¿de que murió?- respondió al fin

De lo que mueren todos aquí, creo que se ahogó con su propia sangre o algo así- el chico indicó el cadáver de la cama de junto, pero su propia mano le colgaba como sin vida. De lejos divisó una enfermera- hey! Este tipo, se murió! hey!Camila…- la enfermera, que parecía ser muy joven se acercó sonriéndole tiernamente al vecino pelirrojo, sí, podía ver un vago sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego de auscultarlo un rato, la enfermera cubrió el cuerpo con las frazadas.

Kaoru, cuida de la señorita Berry por favor, mandaré a que la vengan a monitorear- el chico asintió y clavó los ojos en ella. Aleen notó el gesto y de la nada, su cara se puso roja, el chico rió.

¿qu..é clínica es esta?- preguntó mirando cómo se llevaban la camilla con el paciente muerto.

No es una clínica…es un hospital- eso tenía mucho sentido, por eso estaba en una sala con 3 camas más, lo que no entendía era por qué había un chico ahí, se supone que en los hospitales separan a los enfermos por genero… suponía que su hermana la había traído a un hospital en forma de castigo, si algo no le faltaba en la vida era el dinero.- supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué es mixto, no lo tengo bien claro, pero parece que la sección de siquiátrica de varones está hasta el tope.- explicó levantando los hombros, a diferencia del muerto, el usaba un pijama naranjo y gris, recién ahí ella se dio cuenta de que estaba usando ese camisón blanco con la espalda descubierta, se sintió horrible. ¿Cuán descriteriada podía ser su hermana? La sonda que tenía en la nariz y el escozor de las muñecas la desesperaba, comenzó a hiperventilar, lo que le generó que las heridas del costado y el estómago se hicieran notorias, lanzó un grito, vivir en estas circunstancias era aún peor que vivir por inercia, pero aun así, prefería eso a estar sumida en sus pensamientos autodestructivos. Quería morirse igual que ese compañero de habitación que no alcanzó a conocer. Se revolvía en su cama como si fuera una babosa a la que le han arrojado sal. Ataque de pánico.

- ya…ya, ya va a venir la enfermera y te va a soltar- sintió una mano un tanto fría y brusca posarse en su frente trayéndola a la realidad, ese chico estaba junto a su cama. Tenía mucha hambre… ¿y donde estaba su hermana?- y seguramente te ayudará a asearte y te pondrán la ropa que trajo tu hermana ayer y podrás comer y ver películas conmigo- ese chico le lanzó la sonrisa más dulce que alguien como ella, pudiera recibir. Sintió que su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo, la mano del chico, que parecía colgar de su brazo rozó su cara con muerta suavidad, trayéndola de vuelta al mundo, otra vez- todo va a estar bien, después de tocar fondo, todo mejora- ¿tocar fondo? En verdad esto era lo más bajo que se podía llegar- yo me llamo Kaoru…tu cómo te llamas?- silencio- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Al… Alee- jadeó- ALEEN- dijo al fin, concentrándose en un punto indeterminado del techo

- ¿y tú apellido?

- Berry

- yo soy Hitachiin- espera ¿Hitachiin Kaoru? El mismo chico que hace dos años estuvo en el lanzamiento de uno de los perfumes de su madre…con su hermano…gemelo…como ella. _Como olvidarlo, estuvieron bebiendo hasta tarde… EL PELO! Antes tenía el pelo corto._

- el…el hijo de Yuzuha?- el chico asintió, observó la cama para ver si se podía sentar, pero la cama estaba rodeada de un pequeño cerquillo. – traerme aquí fue por la emergencia… luego fue mucho más discreto tenerme acá que trasladarme a una clínica… no es tan malo. Tu eres la hija de Anya y Lucio? – la chica asintió, Kaoru sabía desde que la trajeron, temprano por la mañana hace tres días, quien era ella, lo que no sabía era si ella se acordaba de esas cosas- si… bueno, tu hermana me contó un poco la situación, te trajeron aquí por lo mismo… y bueno, a pesar de ser público, este hospital es uno de los mejores en cuanto a siquiatría- la chica medio sonrió. Era tan problemática. La enfermera por fin volvió, con una silla de ruedas, tras ella venía un doctor joven de cabello negro, anteojos y bonitas facciones, venía sonriendo.

- despertaste al fin, pequeña judoka- ¿Cómo lo sabía? Acaso los atacó cuando se clavó esa tijera? Los recuerdos eran difusos. Solo observó al médico, quien de una pequeña mesa, levantaba una carpeta- Berry Panini, Aleen Sybilla- el segundo nombre que más detestaba en el mundo- te intoxicaste con tus antidepresivos, casí… casí mueres, si tu hermana no te encuentra a tiempo. Aquí, se te practicó un lavado de estómago y se te logró estabilizar completamente, pero cuando recobraste la conciencia y mientras controlábamos a Kaoru, saltaste de la cama, me lanzaste por los aires y comenzaste a clavarte las tijeras en el abdomen- la chica abrió los ojos como platos, había atacado a un médico- logramos inmovilizarte entre 5 funcionarios. Estuviste grave 3 días, en los que te operamos y tuvimos que hacerte una transfusión de sangre. Tu familia cooperó. Es una suerte que a pesar de que te apuñalaste 5 veces, solo 1 acertó a uno de tus órganos vitales, tu intestino delgado casi colapsa, pero pudimos solucionarlo ya que intentaste suicidarte en un hospital. – el doctor levantó una ceja, dicho por otra persona, en verdad no tenía sentido.- vas a tener que quedarte aquí un tiempo…

- ¿cuánto… tiempo?- su voz, la cual intentó saliera fuerte y clara se quebró sin motivo alguno, la sed le quemaba la garganta, intentó tragar.

- lo que demores en sanarte.- respondió tranquilo el doctor- mi nombre es Ootori Kyoya- le dijo acomodándose los lentes que reposaban sobre su nariz- Vendré a visitarte tres veces al día por este mes, luego vendría solo una. Tu psiquiatra y el de Kaoru, se llama Morinozuka Takashi, te visitará hoy en la tarde- Aleen asintió, se sentía algo asustada. El joven doctor no parecía muy receptivo…más bien era como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia.- Ahora, voy a desatarte y he traído un inmovilizador eléctrico conmigo- "advirtió" el medico en tono de broma. Bien podía no serlo. De hecho, el destello en los ojos negros del médico confirmaba que las posibilidades aumentaban… De todas formas, ella no haría nada, comenzaba a sentir un enorme sentimiento de culpa ante los hechos relatados por el doctor.- luego de desatarte, voy a revisar tus heridas y tu estado de salud general. Después de eso, Camila- dijo indicando a la enfermera- te ayudará a que te levantes y te asees. Tu familia nos ha ofrecido una cantidad bastante interesante de dinero para que pongamos especial atención a tus cuidados…les dijimos que era poco ético, así que no recibimos el dinero, sin embargo, ella estará cuidándote con especial cuidado.- cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho, poco a poco fue sintiendo como la desamarraban y liberaban su cabeza, era como si nunca se hubiera sentido tan libre en la vida, un gran alivio la embargó. Cuando abrió los ojos, observó cómo limpiaban sus heridas, el ardor era solo un poco terrible. Las cosas no se veían tan mal hasta que comenzaron a revisar su estómago, lleno de parches. Si todo esto pasaba algún día, tendría que hacerse algún tipo de tratamiento estético. De la nada, su estómago rugió de hambre, la cara de Aleen se volvió a poner roja.

- creo que tu estomago reclama comida… pero por ahora, hasta que no sanes bien, solo debes comer papillas. En un rato más comerás, seguramente tu familia te traiga algo con buen sabor.

La enfermera la cubrió con una toalla y la ayudó a pararse, sintió el aire helado en toda su espalda y agradeció que la enfermera fuera tan considerada y la cubriera, no quería que Kaoru le viera el trasero. El baño era amplio y olía a cloro y limón, allí cuidadosamente la enfermera le ayudó a bañarse evitando los cortes que se había provocado. Luego de un pequeño bolso, sacó su pijama y ropa interior, su hermana después de todo no era tan descriteriada. Se lavó los dientes y se peinó, la sensación de limpieza y pulcritud era lo mejor en la vida. Parecía estar disfrutando cada pequeño momento.

- ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué día es?

- miércoles…y son las 11:30 am, en media hora llegará tu familia, han venido todos los días.- Si eso era cierto, entonces más adelante podría decir que su intento de suicidio, a pesar de ser un fracaso, había logrado hacer que su familia se preocupara por ella. De pronto la angustia se apoderó de su pecho… ¿y Lucy ahora estaría sola?

La hora avanzaba rápidamente consumiendo el tiempo vital de las personas. El de ella, el de su hermana, el de Kaoru, que era seguido por la enfermera luego de que ella le diera un yogurt en la boca. Sus manos.

Su rostro en el espejo era el de un fantasma de carne y hueso, nunca se vio tan diferente.

- Alee!- escuchó un grito y acto seguido su hermana la estaba abrazando como si nada en el mundo importara, como si el hecho de que estuvo a punto de morir no importara. Comenzó a llorar. Iba a cometer el egoísmo más grande, iba a dejar a su gemela sola.

- hija, que bueno que estás mejor- su padre le hablaba sin un poco de reproche en la voz.- es bueno que estés despierta- terminó de decir su madre dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- yo…- bajó la vista, quería disculparse, pero no sabía bien por qué. _Perdónenme por no morirme. Nono… esperan escuchar "perdónenme por intentar matarme"._

- no digas nada, ya será el momento para que nos cuentes que pasó… aunque…

- aunque… sabemos que hay muchas razones para…- su madre se calló de golpe, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, ninguna salió- para querer morirse…no hemos sido la mejor familia.- terminó decidida.

- Aun así… no…podríamos perdonar que nos abandonaras de esa forma- su padre siempre estaba encargado de dar las malas noticias. -Ni tampoco te lo hubiera perdonado Eleazar.- los ojos de Aleen se abrieron de par en par, abrió la boca para hablar pero ningún ruido salió de su garganta. La culpa la aplastaba. No….llanto.

- no…no… yo…- suspiró sonoramente sentada en su cama, las heridas del estómago comenzaban a dolerle. El dolor es sanador. El dolor adormece la mente. Algo no funcionaba bien en su cerebro.- no… no metan a Eleazar en esto. Él ya no está- su voz salió fría como venida desde el fondo más oscuro de su alma.

Flashback

_- Eleazar tuvo un accidente- su padre la llamaba. Algo no estaba bien. _

_- ¿y cómo está?_

_-su auto… lo chocaron…_

_-¿pero cómo está? Es mi novio, tengo derecho a saberlo- exigió._

_- él…ya no está- eso podía significar solo una cosa. Un balde de agua fría le caía en su espalda. Su novio…y mejor amigo…llevaban apenas seis meses de noviazgo. 10 años de amistad. Un matrimonio…- él…falleció._

_Nada fue igual después de eso. NADA TENÍA SENTIDO. _

Fin del flashback

- Era como un hijo para nosotros, salía con nosotros, estaba siempre en nuestra casa, nos contaba todo. Sabes que él no quería eso. Lo sabes- su padre le hablaba con firmeza. Tenía razón. Pero ya no quería escuchar más.

- no lo sé.

- ya… luego tendremos tiempo para recordar- Lucy suavizando las cosas. El miedo se podía observar en sus ojos. Se sentía ahogada, por el umbral de la puerta vio entrar a Kaoru. Seguido por la enfermera.

- te trajimos algunas cosas- dijo su madre cambiando de tema

- ten comida- su padre levantó del piso una gran caja, que contenía un pequeño refrigerador como los de los hoteles.- KAORU ESTABAS AQUÍ!- gritó asombrado, todos llevaron su vista al chico, que sonreía un poco avergonzado, inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo.- puedes tomar lo que quieras, encantados te ayudaremos a comerlo…pero… Aleen solo tiene unos cuantos colados de bebé y compotas de frutas… sus heridas…. Ya sabes.

- entiendo señor Berry. Pronto llegará Hikaru, seguramente me traerán algo más sólido…- miró de soslayo a Aleen quien lo miraba fijamente, al darse cuenta giró la cabeza bruscamente, pidiendo que le alcanzaran un poco de comida. Observó cómo su gemela se ponía de pie e iba a saludar con un beso en la cara al pelirrojo. Tan típico de ellas, les daba lo mismo si el chico era japonés y aquel saludo para ellos fuera casi como una violación de su espacio vital. Suspiró.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le respondió con una sonrisa, como si nada. Una gota de sudor calló por su frente. Hace dos años, mientras bebían en ese lanzamiento de perfume, algo había pasado, no por nada esa noche había despertado junto a uno de los Hitachiin, por suerte con ropa, pero sin recuerdos claros. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

20 años de vida. ¿Cuántos más le quedarían? A Eleazar ninguno, había muerto hace ya un año, con 20 años, como los que ahora ella tenía. Tomó aire profundamente y observó a su hermana, su padre y su madre hablar animadamente con Kaoru, se dejó caer de espaldas hacia tras. Mal movimiento Aleen. Sintió su sangre en el abdomen, tibia. Un gemido callado dio la alarma. Todos corrieron a buscar ayuda incluso Kaoru, mientras ella, estática como la piedra se mantenía ahí, respirando despacio, evitando que las heridas se abrieran más. Y entonces, vio a Hikaru.

- Berry.- dijo y de una forma un poco seductora, le levantó una ceja.

-Hitachi…in- el dolor.

- ¿y mi hermano?- en respuesta obtuvo una negación con la cabeza de la chica.- ¿qué te pasa?

- na…da.- acto seguido entró Kaoru, Camila y el doctor Ootori. Le pidieron a Hikaru que saliera, Kaoru subió a su cama e intentó observar hacia algún lugar lejos, lejos de su compañera de habitación, a quien le levantaron el pijama dejando su maltraído torso al aire, por suerte Camila le había ayudado a colocarse un sostén deportivo. Aun que le daba lo mismo si él la miraba. El dolor era más importante. Creía que en cualquier momento vería sus tripas salirse por su ombligo.

- Nada de movimientos bruscos al menos en 15 días señorita Berry. Por ahora las heridas solo se abrieron un poco… queremos que cicatrice bien- la chica asintió algo atontada. Había aguantado las curaciones sin una pisca de anestesia, y solo leves, muy leves quejidos habían acompañado la sutura y la desinfección. Tenía sueño, pero ya había dormido demasiadas horas. Cerró los ojos para descansar del dolor.

- ¿doctor, mi her…mana… - Lucy se había adelantado a sus padres, y en ese momento estaba observando al joven doctor Ootori con demasiado interés.

- Ella está bien, solo cuida que no haga fuerzas innecesarias- le sonrió de forma encantadora y se retiró. Interesante.

- ¿Berry, que te pasó?- claramente el o no sabía su nombre o no sabía con quien hablaba.

- se abrió la herida porque me dejé caer en la cama de golpe- lo observó sentado junto a su hermano, cortándole el pelo… ¿cortándole el pelo? Cerró los ojos. Gente loca. Qué ironía.

- hija, es momento de que nos vayamos.- Anunció su madre.- Lucy se quedará hasta que termine la hora de visitas.- asintió con la cabeza y luego de despedirse afectuosamente se fueron.

- Así que sus padres tuvieron que viajar?- El gemelo mayor asintió.

- pero volverán pronto. Lucy, que bien te queda ese vestido…- hizo el comentario al azar dejando mucho entre ver. Uno: podía distinguirlas, entonces, ¿por qué a ella le decía Berry? Acaso con él… Dos: ¿le estaba coqueteando a su hermana? Después de todo, ese vestido era de ella.

- es mío.- Kaoru rió.

- sigues igual a como eras hace dos años.- Lucy se rió, Aleen observó con falsa sorpresa. Suspiró sonoramente.

- no es el mejor momento Hikaru- dijo más serio Kaoru- ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, si es que Aleen así lo desea.

- vamos, no fue nada grave- suavizó Hikaru.

- no, en realidad no, pero ella cree que fue terrible, después de eso, no volvió a hablarles…- ojalá la tierra la tragara.

- Es momento que se retiren.- los hermanos se despidieron.

Tenían una ventana en la habitación mixta donde estaban. Las paredes eran blancas. Había un árbol cerca de la ventana, las hojas se le caían, era otoño. Lo observó largo rato, en silencio, olvidándose completamente de la existencia de Kaoru. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cerebro como una tormenta. No, en realidad no había sido una buena idea tomarse la caja completa de clonazepan, debió tomarse dos.

¿Qué caso había? En los polos, donde la nieve es eterna, jamás crecen flores. Y en el caso de que lo hicieran era un hecho que solo ocurría una vez en la vida. Sabía que su intento de suicidio había era su último cartucho, la desesperación en los ojos de su hermana era algo que no podría superar. Tal vez… si se moría se hundiría en la negrura y simplemente dejaría de existir. Lo único que existe es lo que se piensa, cuando te mueres, tu cerebro, que es donde están tus pensamientos, se apaga. Sin pensamientos, no hay vida.

Sin pensamientos, no puede existir nada más. Ella no sabría nada del sufrimiento de los otros. Quizás podría quemar un cartucho más.

¿Si por la ventana podía ver solo las ramas del árbol, significaba que estaba en un segundo piso? No había barrotes.

Se levantó como un zombie de su cama, lentamente llegó hasta la ventana, tenía un seguro. Daba lo mismo, si dejaba caer su peso por ahí el cristal se rompería. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana, no había nada que perder.

- Fue horrible verte con las tijeras- Kaoru. Él estaba ahí. Se quedó inmóvil- estabas dormida cuando me vinieron a cambiar las suturas de los brazos y de pronto, igual que en las películas de terror, abriste los ojos y te levantaste de un golpe de la cama, totalmente fuera de ti, el doctor Ootori intentó devolverte a la cama y tu lo lanzaste lejos, tomaste las tijeras del carrito y amenazaste a Camila- su voz se cortó de golpe haciendo que ella volteara a mirarlo.- después, sin que te importara nada, comenzaste a clavar la tijera en tu estómago. Las primeras tres las diste sin detenerte, tu pijama estaba lleno de sangre. La siguiente fue terrible, clavaste todo el filo de la tijera en tu estómago y la sacaste lentamente, entonces ya habían llegado los guardias y te apuñalaste por última vez, pero la tijera se te quedó ahí clavada.

- ¿Tu… estabas ahí?- dijo tragando saliva sonoramente.

- Fue aquí.- Aleen no sabía si el chico le hablaba con tristeza o con rabia- y si te tiras por la ventana yo seré el primero en ver cómo te mueres si es que lo logras. ¿Has visto a alguien recién muerto? ¡ya vi al otro morir esta mañana, no podría soportar ver otro más!- eso era rabia, claramente era rabia. Todo parecía indicar que pasaría varios días, sino meses con él, no era una buena idea llevarse mal con tu compañero de cuarto. Miente.

- solo estaba mirando por la ventana- intenta sonar convincente- creo que el verano y el otoño son mis estaciones favoritas- el chico la observó incrédulo, el cartucho estaba quemado. No se puede volver a tras cuando te mueres, mejor hacerlo ahora.

- mentirosa- Aleen volvió lentamente a su cama. Cuando estuvo en ella observó al chico que ahora tenía el pelo corto.

- no del todo.- le sonrió de forma ladina solo para molestarlo. El chico se sonrojó ligeramente, y dio un bufido.

- a las 6 viene el siquiatra a vernos, quieres ver… algo…- la chica lo observaba ladinamente desde su cama, parecía que no pestañeaba- deja de mirarme así!- levantó un poco la voz, y observó el televisor colgando de la pared, sonrojado. Objetivo logrado, ya no estará enojado. Sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima, después de todo, era un chico muy lindo- QUIERES VER ALGO EN LA TELE?- la chica negó con la cabeza. Kaoru dio un bufido- de todas formas, puedes encenderla, yo aún no puedo mover los dedos, tengo el control aquí…- junto a él en su cama.

- Eso significa que tengo que levantarme de mi SUMAMENTE cómoda cama- dijo con ironía, en la vida había una cama más dura que es.

- puedes quedarte aquí si quieres… yo me pasó a la tuya- dijo por fin mirándola, con ojos suplicantes- esta cama es más cómoda y un poco más amplia, más tarde podemos volver a cambiar… ya sabes, reglas del hospital.- no sonaba mal. Lentamente salió de la cama, cuando por fin estuvo en la cama de Kaoru, él ya estaba sumergido entre las sabanas de la suya. Sumergido. ¿hace cuantas noches tendría las mismas sabanas esa cama?- eres LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTAAAAAAAA.

- te recuerdo que estoy herida… del estómago… - buscó el control remoto sin hacer caso de los reclamos de su compañero de habitación y se acomodó en la cama del chico, era cierto, era mucho más blanda y al menos unos 3ocm más amplia. Calientita. Concentrarse, encender el televisor.- ¿hay algo que quisieras ver?

- sí, pon el canal de documentales

- ¿cual es ese?

- 123

- tenemos cable

- sí, todo el hospital tiene cable.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. De todas formas, estaban en la era digital- también internet… pon el 123!

- tranquilo!- digitó el numero en el control remoto y subió un poco el volumen- es… un programa de literatura.

- sí, están analizando grandes autores de todos los tiempos. Tu cama está fría…- dijo al azar, ella siempre estaba un poco fría.

- mmm… mala circulación sanguínea, supongo.- Se encogió de hombros- ¿te gusta este tipo de programas?

- ¿a ti te aburre?

- no, no es eso, solo que… no pensé que… tu…

- que me gustara la literatura?- la chica asintió, tapándose con las frazadas, fragancia a bergamota- bueno, después de todo… solo estuvimos de juerga juntos, está bien si no sabes mucho de mi…- se quedó mirando absorto el programa, hablaban de Shakespeare. Leve sonrisa. A esperar el siquiatra…

El tiempo pasa consumiendo todo a su paso. La fragancia a bergamota la hacía sentirse fresca y cálida al mismo tiempo. Ya vendría el siquiatra…


End file.
